Xbox Syndicate
The Xbox Syndicate is a fanmade Microsoft console created by Copy-Ability-Studios. It is not a successor to any specific Xbox console, but rather “a unique experiment that deviates from the traditional Xbox norm, so in a way it is technically stand-alone”. Features The Xbox Syndicate is the smallest of the Xbox console library, as it is the same size and shape as a Wii Mini. Games for the Syndicate run at 120 frames per second and graphics ae displayed in 8K resolution. The Syndicate functions simultaneously as handheld and a home console, similarly to the Nintendo Switch and Sega Nomad. The Syndicate console has a removable face plate with a screen and buttons.A majority of games allow players to only use the buttons on the face plate. However, the player can insert a different face plate with different face buttons, but the player may also plug a controller to the console via the controller ports on the back. The Syndicate connects to a television either via the Syndicate Connect app on the Apple TV or Amazon Fire TV or a USB to HDMI cable. Like its predecessors, the Syndicate uses optical discs as a format for its library of games. These discs are slightly thicker than most optical discs. Hardware Revisions Xbox Syndicate Beyond The Xbox Syndicate Beyond is the first hardware revision of the original Xbox Syndicate console. It is created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994, with assistance from Copy-Ability-Studios. The Syndicate Beyond is the same shape and size as a DVD case. The Syndicate Beyond functions similarly to a smartphone, being able to use cellular networks to access internet features instead of Wi-Fi. Xbox Syndicate Success The Nintendo Success is a hardware revision of the Nintendo Share. The Nintendo Success is able to play Nintendo Share games on a TV. The top screen of a Nintendo Share game is displayed on the television, while the bottom screen is shown on the Success' built-in screen. The Nintendo Success is compatible with the current library of Nintendo Share games as well as Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy, Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance games, and even its own library of exclusive games. Xbox Port + The Xbox Port + is a hardware revision of the Xbox Syndicate developed by Copy-Ability-Studios and manufactured by Hori (a Japanese company well known for msking third party controllers and accessories). The Xbox Port + functions like a controller and a console. It plays all the existing library of Xbox Syndicate games (digital only) but it also has other unique features that make it stand out. One such feature is a new user recognition scanner. The player places their finger on the scanner and the scanner can tell who the player is. The scanner is located in between the directional pad and face buttons The Port has an interchangeable plug at the end of its cord that allows players to connect it to any TV (HDMI or composite) laptop, tablet and even smartphone. The Port can also be plugged into the Syndicate console itself. With a game figure is scanned into the Port + when connected to the Syndicate, players are able to transfer game data directly from the Port + to the Syndicate console or even play the game on the Syndicate console. On the bottom of the Port + is where players scan game figures. Backwards compatibility Xbox Syndicate (original) The original Xbox Syndicate is backwards-compatible with all Xbox, Xbox One, Dreamcast, Wii, and Wii U discs. The Syndicate is also backwards compatible with a variety of controllers and accessories. To know more, see List of Xbox Syndicate and Nintendo Share controllers and accessories Games NOTE: Games marked with a double asterisk (**) are launch titles. * **Pokémon Sunny * **Kingdom Hearts: Survive * **Angry Birds 2: Under Pigstruction Edition * **Nibblers Deluxe * **Kirby: Khaki Corruption * **Super Mario Milestones * Kirby's Dreamland X * Pokemon Ben 10 Crash and Ben 10 Splash * Super Mario Frogger * Pokémon-Banjo-Laylee and Yooka-Kazooie * Jiggly World: A Pokemon Adventure * Thomas & Friends: The Great Race Returns * Pokémon-Banjo-Yooka-Laylee-Kazooie * Pokémon Marvels and Pokémon Legends * Pokémon Donkey and Pokémon Kong * Donkey Kong and Mario Kart Racing * Once Upon a Thomas * Bust a Moo! * Sega Dreamcast Starter Pack * Sonic SquarePants * Nintendogs: Bite Size * Splatoon Racer * Harvest Moon: Gravitational Pull * Banjo is Back! * Sonic as Himself * Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch ‘Em All! * Disney Dreamcast Collection * Disney Dreamcast Collection 2 * Turtles * Kirby: Twisted * Equestria Girls Island * Pokémon Party & Pokémon Fiesta * Nintendo Switch Essentials * Total Drama Below Zero * Sesame Sonic * Donkey Kong Country Time Travellers * Kirby Island Explosion * Conker Meets The Angry Video Game Nerd * Kirby’s Yarniverse * Angry Birds Take Hamhattan * Kirby Fruit Land * Kirby: Powerpuff Girls - The Complete Edition * Sheep Raider Untamed * Kirby’s Yarniverse * Shantae: Spooky Tricks * Donkey Kong Time Travel * Cream Drift Racing * ShantApe * New Wild Mario Bros. * The Brave Little Toaster Visits the Dinosaurs * Yoshi's Island: Donut Style Xbox Syndicate Success * New Success Mario Bros. * Pokemon Sunny * Pokemon Ben 10 Splash Apps * Nintendo Super Films Theater Video programs * **Thomas and the Beanstalk and Other Stories * **Gordon's Railcar Express and Other Stories * **The Brave Little Toaster in Paradise * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Friendship Always Wins and Other Stories * SpongeBob Sesame Street Pants For a list of older programs re-released for the Theater Video library, click here. Trivia *The Syndicate console gets its name “Syndicate” due to being supported by first-party developers such as Nintendo and Sony. ** Despite this partnership, Nintendo will still make its own consoles, such as the Nintendo Share. *The idea for the Theater Video line of programs was originally conceived by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 for his fan consoles, but agreed to let Copy-Ability-Studios use it for the Xbox Syndicate. *Whenever Wii games that utilize GameCube/Wii Classic Controllers and Wii U games that use traditional controls are played on the Syndicate in handheld mode without any controllers plugged in, the face buttons in the face plate are recognized as a Wii Classic Controller or Wii U Pro Controller. *The Xbox Syndicate Beyond was originally named the Game Boy Beyond as a homage to the Game Boy Line. *The Xbox Port + heavily resembles the Dragon Quest Slime controller for PlayStation 4, which Hori also made. Gallery Console Scans and Logos Xbox Syndicate Xbox Syndicate Beyond Xbox Port + Boxart Templates